Sobres primeros besos y dudas resueltas
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Jace tiene dudas. Alec tiene secretos. Una tarde de entrenamiento será suficiente para que ambos se den cuenta de que están a punto de cometer un gran error. Jalec. Regalo para Herse Pidwidgeon.


Disclaimer: Este fic ha sido creado para el Amigo Secreto Navideño del foro Cazadores de Sombras. Además, no soy Cassandra Clare.

Mi Amigo Secreto resultó ser... ¡Herse Pidwidgeon! Espero que disfrutes esta historia.

/*/*/*/*/*/

-Alec

El mencionado levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Jace lanzaba el cuchillo. Falló por unos centímetros, pero al cazador de sombras no pareció importarle. Sus ojos dorados estaban ausentes, aparentemente meditando algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Alec alcanzó su propio cuchillo y apuntó a la diana, mirando a Jace de reojo. Le picaba la curiosidad; su amigo casi nunca se mostraba así de serio.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? –las palabras de su parabatai (bueno, casi parabatai; faltaban dos meses para la ceremonia) hicieron que dejara el cuchillo caer, que resonó con estrépito contra el piso de madera. Clavó los ojos en Jace, quien quitó con rapidez su expresión de sorpresa para reemplazarla con su altanería habitual.

-Extraña cosa para preguntar en medio del entrenamiento –se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer indiferente. ¿Por qué le tenía que preguntar eso? Sintió su mano temblar cuando se agachó a recoger el cuchillo.

-Curiosidad –Jace fue más rápido; atajó la mano de Alec y alcanzó con elegancia la hoja. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, y de no haber estado tan atontado habría reclamado. De cualquier modo debió haber mostrado su disgusto, porque Jace abrió mucho los ojos y balbuceó: -¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

Si había algo que odiaba más era cuando Jace se mostraba tan desconcertado, tan frágil. Suspiró, tomando el cuchillo que el menor le ofrecía. Pensó en la pregunta de Jace. No le molesta realmente, ¿cierto?

-No me molesta –murmuró, dejando sus ojos azules vagar por la sala de armas, consciente de que era una mentira. Medio fastidiado consigo mismo lanzó con fuerza el cuchillo, que se clavó hasta la empuñadura en la madera.

-Buen lanzamiento –observó Jace, que una vez más tenía su arrogancia natural pintada en el rostro. Lo vio caminar hacia la diana, y sólo quien lo conociera tan bien como Alec podría haber notado el nerviosismo en sus pasos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Jace? Como leyendo sus pensamientos el chico se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, olvidando el cuchillo y haciendo una seña para que se sentaran junto a una de las paredes de la sala. Alec le siguió, perplejo.

-Es que… -empezó Jace, mirando más allá de su hombro cuando ya estuvieron sentados. La tarde llegaba a su fin y Alec sentía el calor disminuir conforme los minutos pasaban. Probablemente eran más de las seis de la tarde, porque la habitación empezó a llenarse de sombras, dejando a los chicos sumidos en la semioscuridad del rincón. Oía la respiración acompasada de Jace, y se permitió volver a pensar en su pregunta con más tranquilidad. No, nunca había besado a nadie, pero no sería porque no quisiera… miró la silueta de Jace, recortada contra la luz de la ventana de al fondo. El chico seguía meditando una forma de iniciar la conversación.

-¿Y bien? –le dio un suave empujón con el hombro, animándolo a continuar. Jace compuso una sonrisa que Alec apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar.

-Como tú bien sabes pronto tendré trece años, y… -Jace hizo un intentó por sonar despreocupado, fallando tanto que incluso en la oscuridad Alec pudo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Se suponía que dos chicos hablaran de esas cosas? Jace se aclaró la garganta-. De acuerdo, esto es incómodo –admitió.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo –Alec esbozó una sonrisa, porque era eso o tartamudear como adolescente enamorada. Negó con la cabeza-. Nunca he besado a nadie.

Se miraron. Jace había dejado de fingir, como si se sintiera a salvo en la oscuridad, donde sólo Alec podía verlo. Lucía un tanto desilusionado, y Alec frunció un poco el ceño.

-Ya veo –murmuró Jace, llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultar un bostezo. La runa que adornaba el dorso de su mano izquierda parecía brillar en la media luz-. Tenía la esperanza de que tú pudieras decirme cómo es.

Alec parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa. -¿Qué?

-Quiero saber –explicó Jace, jugueteando con su anillo-. Nunca he besado a alguien tampoco, y no voy a negar que me interese. Pero antes quería hablar contigo… ya que eres el mayor y eso. Pensé que tal vez…

Dejó la oración inconclusa. Alec intentó no sentirse abatido; ya había supuesto lo que su amigo quería. Buscó algo de qué hablar, en parte para alargar la conversación, en parte para distraerse.

-¿Y a quién quieres besar? –preguntó, usando la punta del cuchillo para hacer arañazos en las tablas del piso, a pesar de que siempre estaba regañando a Isabelle por hacer eso. Miró a Jace, que se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. Permanecieron en silencio, Alec intentando no pensar en la cálida presencia del chico que pronto sería su parabatai.

-Si te pidiera ayuda, ¿lo harías? –dijo Jace de improviso, sonrojándose con fuerza. Antes de que Alec pudiera decir algo, añadió, moviendo las manos con rapidez-. Sabes, no importa. Olvida lo que dije. No importa…

Alec lo miró con intensidad. Ahora sí le gustaría saber qué diablos estaba pensando. Sintió su rostro arder y un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago al pensar en lo que el chico había sugerido. Después de todo, tenía catorce años y la persona que le gustaba le acababa de –más o menos- pedir un beso.

-¿Te gustaría? –no pudo detener las palabras que hicieron eco en la habitación vacía, completamente oscura ahora. A su lado Jace contuvo el aliento, y Alec se preparó para un comentario sarcástico o algo así.

-Sí –la voz del chico salió en un susurro, y por un par de instantes Alec se congeló por la sorpresa. Levantó sus ojos, haciendo chocar el azul con el dorado. Jace lucía determinado, y Alec nunca había pensado en lo mucho que quería besarlo.

Decidió no esperar a que Jace cambiase de opinión. Puso su mano en la mejilla del otro, forzando a que Jace lo mirase. Ambos estaban sonrojados como niñitas, lo cual sería divertido si Alec no sintiera sus latidos fuera de control. Acercó su rostro lentamente, uniendo despacio sus labios con los de Jace.

Fue una suave presión, pero Alec creyó que se volvería loco. El menor soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, relajándose debajo del contacto. Abrió los ojos al sentirlo. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban, además de que podía sentir la respiración de Jace. Tras unos segundos Alec se alejó, apartando también sus ojos. Era consciente de lo que sucedería. Pronto Jace se daría cuenta de lo mal que estaba aquello: por un lado ellos se convertirían en parabatai en poco tiempo, lo cual significaba que ese beso era algo ilegal. Las leyes prohibían a dos parabatai tal acercamiento, incluso si era algo puramente físico. En el otro lado, ambos eran hombres y la Clave, sus padres, la sociedad nunca aceptarían que estuvieran juntos. Eso en el lejano e improbable caso de que Jace algún día pudiera verlo del modo en que Alec lo hacía.

-Alec, ¿me estás escuchando? –Jace agitó la mano frente a la cara del mayor, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Asintió, notando que Jace no parecía enfadado, avergonzado o molesto.

-Decía –Jace trataba de sonar arrogante como siempre, pero Alec detectó cierto rubor en sus mejillas- que al parecer tendré que reconsiderarte como parabatai.

Lo dijo tan fácil, como si no estuviera lastimando a Alec con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Debió haber visto aquello venir. Se había delatado; había sido tan estúpido…

-Porque, y espero que entiendas, Alec –Jace siguió hablando; quería decirle que se callara, que ya había tenido suficiente. No lo hizo, porque era su costumbre dejarlo hablar. Cerró los ojos, preparado para el golpe de gracia-, la Clave nunca permitiría que estuviéramos juntos. Creo que Isabelle es una buena opción; es buena luchadora y se nota que…

Alec parpadeaba tanto que Jace tuvo que detener su discurso, mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Si aquello era una broma, Alec debía decir que no era divertida, y si no era una broma estaba soñando.

-¿Dijiste lo que yo creo que dijiste? –preguntó, todavía sin creerla sus oídos. Jace rodó los ojos.

-Sí, tu hermana será una buena cazadora de sombras; no entiendo por qué te sorprende es…

-No hablo de mi hermana –dijo, sintiendo ganas de golpear a Jace en la cabeza-. Me refiero a… ¿dijiste que la Clave no dejaría que estuviéramos juntos?

-Bueno… -estuvo seguro de que Jace sonreía, aunque en la oscuridad no podía verlo. Alec esperó por su respuesta, impaciente. Jace se arrodilló frente a él, y lo único que Alec podía ver era el brillo de sus ojos leonados frente a los suyos-. Tenía dudas, ¿sabes? Supuse que serías el único que me podría ayudar. Porque he empezado a pensar que aunque las chicas son lindas les hace falta fuerza y voluntad. De modo que me gustaría descubrir esto junto a ti, por muy patético que suene.

Alec siguió en silencio, empezando a entender. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Jace también sonreía; eran un desastre. Ciertamente Isabelle estaría encantada de tener un parabatai, y quizá con el tiempo las cosas cambiasen en su familia…

-De acuerdo –murmuró, y Jace hizo un sonido de victoria-. Pero espero que entiendas que serás tú quien les diga a los demás que ya no quieres ser mi parabatai.

La expresión de júbilo desapareció del rostro de Jace a tal velocidad que Alec no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Espero que te haya gustado esta historia, y feliz año nuevo atrasado.


End file.
